the incredible shrinking louds
by Paradox four
Summary: Lisa Makes jam for her research but then one dizy blond does make the day very interresting.


Lisa placed a jar of her latest special substance, in the fridge because most of the ingridents expired easily under room temperature.

leter that evening.

Leni dug through the frindge looking for something to eat and saw a jar she opened in she smelled it and tasted "when did we get strawberry jelly?" She made herself a sandwhich and ate it "this is like the best jelly ever!" after she was done she thought "How about I make pb and j everyone for lunch." She smilled and made a pb and J for one person each.

Next morning

Lori woke up first and noticed that Leni was gone? "She must have left early today." She went down and saw a pile of pb and j, took one and ate it. Soon after, the other loud siblings came and after finishing they went into vanzilla and drove to their school. Lincoln went back to his class and pulled his pants up. "Looks like lana was useing my pants to keep her snakes warm." he sat in his sit. Lynn was missing all her throws. "Lynn get in the game! Go to the bench if you're tired." Lynn growled and jumped to the hoop threw the ball in and fell to the ground, not being able to grab the hoop. She landed on her butt and stared at the hoop. "Loud are you ok?" Lynn was shocked and wasn't able to understand how she failed that throw. "You better go to the nurse." The coach guided her to the nurses office. Lori "Hey guys so whats going on?" Coral gave a confused looked. "Um were you wearing high heels yesterday?" Lori was confused: "No, why ?" coral stood next to Lori and then shrugged. "We better get to class before the bell rings."

later that day

the louds came to notice that they were actualy becomming shorter "Ok lisa what did you do ?!" Lori and the rest of the louds shrunk agian but it was more visible this time.

Lisa sighed. "I think whoever made the sandwhiches must have accidentally used my shrinking jelly project." She and the rest of the loud kids shrank to the size of action figures. Lynn started to blame Lori for making those sandwhichs, then she blamed Luan and The cloud of fighting started until Lincoln screamed. "STOOP!" they looked at him with Lynn about to throw Lisa like a football while Lori about get bit by the twins. "First where is Leni and second Why didn't my pants shrink ?!"

Lisa answered her pantless brother. "Most likely Because it didn't absorb any sweat from you" he sighed and made a makeshift pants out of anything he could "now we need to get to my room for the reverse serum luckily I made a bach because I predicted this happing in the near future but not the day after I finished making the jelly." They all looked at the staires. lisa "mental note the jelly takes full effect on argonic mater after seven hours or after digusting the jelly completely." Though and hoped she wouldn't forget it. "Now man with the plan do you have something for our predicament?"

Lincoln already had a idea. "Look for anything you can find and then we will continue from there." a hour later Lori found a hair pin under the couch and sticker. the twins found a chicken bone and penny, Lucy found a long hair from Leni. " OK if we use Lenis hair and the chincken bone we should get up their quikly as possible." They all cheered.

Lisa stoped cheering "But One at a time! this hair won't hold all of us at once! First the younger sibligns then the older ones or else we might be stranded on one of the steps." They nodded as Lynn threw the bone so that tie it self around one of the banisters.

"Lisa you go first and last if lori." Lynn said as they started to pull on the hair now used as a rope. after being done with eleven steps they only had three steps left untile. * **SNAP!*** "no! we are stuck here." Lola screamed being dramatic.

"Wait a minute!" Lana said before wistling causing a certain mr bity to run down to them."Hop on!"they did so as they got to the hallway mr bity threw them off his back and ran as cliff chased the rat. "Cliff! No chasing Bity!"

She said as a tarantula was walking towards them. "Must be one of franks babies "he said as it came closer and they saw it fangs. "Lisa tell me they only eat insects." lincoln asked as it came close but was stepped on a white and black spot on his right eye panting. "CHARLES!" they said in unisom. "Good boy but how di he know?"

"Hey look how big charles got!" they gasped as they saw Leni. As Leni jumped down from charles. "and the house got big too didn't it? We tottally need a redesign!" they all facepalmed.

Lori walked to her sister. "Leni, The house didn't grow, we literally shrunk." Leni's eyes widened. "Now we need to get into Lisa's room" They all hoppod Charles, rode him to Lisa and Lilies room. There they saw another blockade a Lily playing with a toy hammer. "Lisa where is the reverse serume !?" Lori yelled.

Lisa held her. "It's under my bed the probleme is that I need to open the box where it is being held!" and now they had to get Lily away from the bed.

Lincoln "Time for operation get lily away from bed and turn back normal!" they cheered causing the infant to crawl toward them. "Ok, Lynn, lori and Lisa you get the reverse serume and we will distract Lily! spread out!" They nodded and ran in diffrent directions. They then started to yell and make funny faces.

As that happend the B team opened the box. "Oh yea my muskles saved the day!" she started flexing untile her two sibings froye. "Hey whats wrong?"Lynn before being pushed by the out of the trantula attack.

"Ok Lori we need you get in the box and drink one of the miniature bottle!" Lori as the trantula tried to move away to catch its prey. "Ok Lynn give her a lift!" She nodded and they ran to box.

Lynn gave Lori"Ok Lynn I'm in! " Lori said as the spider its head at box trying to catch Lynn. She opened one of the bottle and drank it. "tastes pretty good actually." She started to grow and she pushed the bed on its side. "Now where is that spider?" The tarantula ran before being stepped and she grabbed Lily. "Now it's time to get everyone to normal!" she said as she helped the rest of her sibling get into box.

After they all returned to normal.

"That was like totally insane guys!" leni said getting out of her pajamas and her usual clothing. "Who knew strawberry jam could do that."

"Wait why did you make that jam anyway?" Lincoln asked Lisa and she asnwered. "Simple I creating it to shrink cancer cell but the prototype shrunk all our cells." Lily drank from of the reverse serum and they all hid behind a desk exception from Lisa. "no worries the serum won't make her gaint we would have to deal with giant spiders agian."

Leni jumped out of her chair. " **SPIDERS!** " and ran to her room

"Yea we are never making jokes about leni or dad for being afraid of spiders agian." They all agree and then he noticed it. "wait where is mom and dad?" then they heard screaming from the kitchen. "Get reverse serum ready!"

authors note: You know the only hard part about this was how to shrink the louds so i went to the kitchen and I started selling peanutbutter for cheap and then I got Idea of the jam!

Anyway i got sick during christmas and new year so I couldn't write for the last few weeks and now I'm back!


End file.
